


Lend Me Your Ears

by zentamaus



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Merry Pitchmas Gift Exchange, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentamaus/pseuds/zentamaus
Summary: Beca gets very nervous when a confident Chloe does a TikTok trend with her.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Lend Me Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Pitchmas to @golden-goldfish on tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Bechloe, awkward Beca, music.

It’s a cold evening in New York City. Beca is sitting against the headboard of their shared bed, wearing her comfiest flannel, her laptop is sitting in front of her crossed legs. The cup of tea Chloe had made her earlier is getting cold next to her on the nightstand. Forgotten, as Beca had gotten sucked into her current music project. She’s been stuck on this one particular section of the song for the past half hour and she just can’t seem to get it right.

Meanwhile, Chloe has been making dinner, aka playing on her phone while the veggies are roasting in the oven.

“Hey Becs?” Chloe’s voice sounds through the music.

“Yeah?” Beca answers absentmindedly, without taking her eyes off the screen in front of her. But she does pull one of the ear pieces to the side .

“I need your opinion on something.”

Beca still doesn’t look up, just asks for a moment and puts her headphones back on. It only takes her a minute or so to get her work in such a shape that she can easily come back to it at a later point. Once she’s ready, she reaches forward to close her laptop with one hand, while removing her headphones with the other, to show Chloe that she’s got her undivided attention. She looks up with a smile on her face. “What’s up?”

“Could you listen to these lyrics and tell me what you think?”

“Sure. Bring it.” Beca cringes inwardly at the finger guns she shoots at Chloe, who doesn’t even try to hide her amusement. The smile lingers on her face as she sets up her phone on the kitchen table. 

Beca knows what’s up. Chloe has been doing TikTok trends with her for a few months now. And while Beca herself doesn’t use the app, she doesn’t mind making these videos with Chloe. So she sits up a bit straighter and fixes the collar of her shirt as Chloe starts the 3 second timer and makes her way over to the bed. Her amused smile from earlier has changed into something she would later remember as almost predatory. Fortunately, she doesn’t recognize it as such, or she wouldn’t be able to handle what’s about to happen.

Beca watches curiously, as Chloe sits down on her heels on her side of bed, leaning forward onto her hands, bringing her at eye-level with Beca just as the sound starts playing.

_ I don’t wanna be your friend,  _

Chloe mouths the word while keeping her eyes fixed on Beca. Beca knows the words are directed at her, but before the disappointment can hit her, the next line does.

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

Right in the chest. She almost gasps, but no sound comes out. Instead her mouth just hangs open and her eyes grow wider with every passing moment. Her heart is racing. She doesn’t know where to look, but then Chloe is licking her lips and her gaze involuntarily drops to follow the motion. Her heart almost jumps out of her chest, when Chloe reaches out with one hand to gently cup one of her flaming hot cheeks.

_ I wanna kiss you _

Beca’s eyes snap back up to Chloe’s eyes, as she lowly sings the last two lines of the sound instead of just mouthing them.

_ until I lose my breath _

The recording ends after what simultaneously feels like a lifetime and the blink of an eye.

“So…” Chloe asks softly.

Chloe’s hand is still on her cheek and it’s the only thing that stops her from turning away to awkwardly fumble with something - anything - and deflect her best friend’s advances. Instead she literally has to face her fears and feelings. Still, she tries to avert her gaze, but the only direction she can really look is down, which gives her an eyeful of Chloe’s cleavage. She immediately closes her eyes and swallows hard. When she opens her eyes again, Chloe is looking at her with an amused smile. 

“I-I...you...you...k-kiss?” The words won’t come out. Beca isn’t even sure what she was trying to say. 

Chloe seems to understand her anyway. “Yes, Beca. I want to kiss you.” She assures her and brushes her thumb over Beca’s cheekbone.

Beca gets impossibly redder in the face. “Oh, okay,” she stammers.

“Okay?” Chloe chuckles.

Beca nods and surprises both herself and Chloe when she closes the gap between them to share a gentle kiss with Chloe. Beca completely forgets about her racing heart and hot cheeks, instead noticing nothing but the sensation of Chloe’s lips against hers and her breath on her face.

When they pull apart, Chloe has a huge grin on her face and Beca laughs in nervous disbelief.

“Was that okay?” Chloe asks and takes her hand from Beca’s face to squeeze her knee instead.

Beca turns her head away to think for a moment and suddenly finds her confidence again. A matching grin to Chloe’s spreads across her face and she turns back to look at Chloe. “Totes.”

“You’re an idiot, Beca.”

Beca thinks she’s never been insulted so affectionately. She also thinks she most definitely won’t be making any progress on her project today, when Chloe’s lips find hers again.


End file.
